


Simps

by ForMemoriesSacrfice (Eugene_Kline_Sims)



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/ForMemoriesSacrfice
Summary: Literally fics that are to long to post on Tumblr. All x-readers
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Simps

**Request:** (Ik you have a lot to do with asks and everything so feel free to ignore this it’s also really messy lmao💕) idk if you follow them but Dreamchacherrs(Sorry if it’s spelled wrong)posted a pic of Wilbur and it looked like it was taken from like a 90s romcon and that made me think: Wilbur(with sbi family not that important but I live for sbi lmao)in high school/collage with a s/o in the 90s and them like just hanging around in school and sneaking out at night and stuff and them just being rebellious teenagers it’s just- aaahhh it’d be so cuteeee

  
  


Somebody was throwing pebbles at your window. Cursing slightly you head over to your window so your family wouldn’t wake up. You saw Wilbur grinning up at you. Your heart stutters as you stare at your best friend.

It wasn’t fair how good looking he was. Shaking your head you half heartedly glare at the tall Brit who stood down below.

“Can I come up?” 

“Wil, you know if you get caught we will both be in so much trouble.” He's ignoring you and already climbing up the side of your house. Sighing in frustration you open the window a little more and step back to give him room. He stumbled inside and landed in a heap at your feet.

“Hi,” he whispers teasingly at you. The corner of his eyes crinkled with amusement. You roll your eyes.

“Hi to you as well.” He moves over to your bed and sits cross legged.

“Did you get that paper done?”

“Ugh don’t remind me I was pulling an all nighter when you interrupted.”

“I can help.”

“Can you do it?” He laughs at your question and you give him an unimpressed look.

“You think I’m joking but I’m not.” He laughs and shakes his head.

“What topic did you get assigned? I can read over it and help you if you want.” 

Sighing you pout and collapse down next to him. Flinging yourself backwards you stare up at the ceiling.

“It was during The Great Depression.”

“What specific part of The Great Depression?”

“Events leading up to it.”

You spend the next few hours spitballing ideas back and forth and by the time the sun comes up you have an outline and a little over half the paper done. You can hear movement and exchange looks with Wilbur.

“That’s my cue to leave. See you in class (Y/N).”

“See you Wil,” he kisses your forehead and carefully moves to your window. Opening the window he carefully climbs back down. Your hand rests against your cheek and your face burns. The door to your bedroom opens and your brother is standing there.

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Had to get a paper done.”

“This is what happens when you put it off till last second.”

“Fuck off.” Your brother sticks his tongue out at you and you roll your eyes.

“Real mature.”

“Breakfast is ready you little shit.”

“Screw off Dream.”

He gives his signature wheeze laugh and scampers off. You look around and find a shoe in your room. Flinging it at your brothers retreating form he howls with laughter and then.

“Ma! (Y/N) threw a shoe at me!”

“You deserved it you bastard!”

“Language duckling! Dream stop harassing your sibling!”

“Sorry ma!” You both call out to here and a sigh from here.

“Come here before breakfast gets cold!”

Wilbur hurriedly pedaled down the road faster. He had to get home before Techno or Phil got up. Stopping at his house he carefully stops his back and opens the door. Making sure it doesn’t freak he carefully picks his way up stairs only to stop by a throat killing. He freezes then carefully turns around.

Sitting in the dining room looking unimpressed are his brothers and father. Wilbur freezes and forces a smile on his face.

“Hey! Didn’t see you there was just out for a run!”

“Don’t lie to me Wilbur.” Phil orders sharply. Giving Wilbur a disappointed look. Wilbur shrinks into himself. He hates that look. Techno doesn’t look up from his book and Tommy is grinning widely at him. The little shit, Wilbur glared at his younger brother. 

“We know you snuck out last night,” Techno informs him in a monotone voice, “we just don’t know where. So, are you going to tell us or is dad going to have to ground you?”

“Techno,” Tommy tilts his head to the side and he has a certain glint in his eyes. Wilbur’s stomach flips. He wouldn’t (a nagging voice whispered to him that he’s Tommy would).

“But we do know where Wilbur went to!”

“What are you talking about Tommy,” Tommy grins like a cat that got the cream.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Tommy or I will make your life a living hell!”

Tommy of course ignores him and plows on; “he went to (Y/N)‘s!” Techno briefly loses his cool and gives a choke and Phil closes his eyes.

“(Y/N)? As in Dream’s sibling? Dream my arch nemesis?!”

“Stop being dramatic Techno. Besides (Y/N) has nothing to do with that asinine rivalry and neither do I.” He mumbles the last part darkly under his breath. Techno gives him a dark look. Phil sighs and gives both his boys a critical look.

“You know I’ll have to call Puffy right?”

“Please don’t. I don’t want to get (Y/N) in trouble.”

“I’m sorry Wilbur but I have to.”

With that, Phil leaves and Wilbur can hear him talking quietly on the phone. Wilbur looks down at his hands and Tommy giggles. Techno is giving him the cold shoulder and Wil feels miserable. 

The phone is ringing and your mom excuses herself. When she comes back she looks grin.

“Dream go to your room. I need to talk to (Y/N).”

“What? Why? I want to say.”

“Dream don’t make me repeat myself.”

Your brother sulks off and your pretty sure he’s still in the hallway easedropping. You roll your eyes but pause at the look on your moms face.

“What is it mom?”

“That was Phil.”

Oh, something told you Wilbur didn’t get home before his family woke up. You look down at the table cloth and start fiddling with it.

“Look at me (Y/N).”

You force your head up and she shakes her head.

“How long? And don’t lie to me.” A part of you wants to play dumb but you knew that would only make the situation worse. Sucking on your bottom lip. You give a hapless little shrug. 

“Since we were fourteen.” Your mother closes her eyes. 

“And it didn’t cross your mind to tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was that important.”

“You let this boy into your room.”

“Wilbur’s a good person!” You quickly defend him. Your mother shakes her head.

“That’s not the issue and you know it isn’t.”

“Please ma Wil’s my best friend.”

“I know that but I have to do something. You are grounded okay? And you have to tell your brother.” You flinched at that. It was no secret that Dream wasn’t the biggest fan of Wilbur. There was a crash from outside and you flinch. Yeah Dream was not happy. Your mother looked grim.

“Go talk to your brother (Y/N). I need a minute. I’m so disappointed in you.”

Lurking away to go find your brother you find him just outside your room.

“Go change we’re going to be late to class.”

“Dream.”

“Save it. Just get ready.”

The ride to the college is tense. You try to make small talk with your brother but he steadfastly ignores you. The car parks and he stays still for a minute before getting up and going to grab his backpack. Not even handing you your own. You flinch at that but silently grab it. You catch Wilbur’s eyes across the parking lot. He mouths he’s sorry before turning back to his brother. 

Looks like you weren’t walking together.

Snagging a seat in the back you wait for class to begin. Techno and Dream are trying to kill each other with their eyes with your brother alternating between glaring at Techno and glaring at Wilbur. Wilbur wisely doesn’t take his usual seat next to you and sits down next to Charlie. Soon Minx and Niki join next to you.

“The fuck isn’t Wilbur sitting here.” Minx demands and you cringe. Niki’s eyes soften when she looks at you.

“(Y/N) are you okay?” She asks sweetly and you smile weakly at her.

“I’m fine it’s just everybody found out Wil’s been sneaking into my room.”

The both cringe and Minx mutters damn under her breath.

“How’s Dream and Tech taking it?”

“Well seeing as Dream is trying to kill Techno and Wilbur with his eyes and Techno is trying to kill Dream with his eyes. Not well.”

They both cringe. Your professor chooses that moment to start lecturing and the conversation is dropped. The next hour and half is spent tensely. The professor continues droning on and you only half pay attention. Sneaking an occasional glance at Wilbur who returns the gesture here and there. 

At the end of the day Wilbur makes his way over to you but Techno stops him. Wilbur sends you an apologetic look and follows after his brother.

It’s not until a week later when you finally get a chance to talk to Wilbur again. Things between Techno and Dream had finally reached a boiling point and the two had quickly engaged in a fist fight. Everybody criwded to get a better view of the fight while Niki ran to get campus security. Somebody pulls you back and you open your mouth to scream and then.

“It’s just me.”

“Jesus Christ Wilbur don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Silence and then in a quieter voice; “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

You both lapse into a comfortable silence. Wilbur sighs and weakly eyes Techno and Dream.

“We should sneak off.”

“I’m grounded,” you gentle remind him.

“As am I. We’ll be quick they won’t even notice us missing.”

“I don’t know Wil.”

He gives you puppy dog eyes and you find yourself caving.

“Fine but if we get in trouble,” you trail off at that. Wilbur gives a cheer and grabs your hand and pulls you along.

Finding an empty classroom he sits down at the edge of the desk.

“What did you get on the paper?”

“An 83. You?”

He gives a roguish grin; “90.”

“Jerk.” He laughs at your pout. 

“Oh gloat all you want but.. thank you for helping.”

His eyes soften and he flings an arm around you. 

“No problem,” he pauses.

“You know being away from each other really got me thinking.”

“Oh?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you. Like, really missed you,” Holding your hand and his hazel eyes class with your (e/c). The intensity of his gaze makes your knees weak. He brings your hand up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss.

“Wil-“

“Sorry was that too much?”

“It wasn’t enough.” He pauses at this and then gets off the desk. Pushing you against the desk and his hand bracket you in. You stare into each other’s eyes but still he hesitates.

“Are you sure about this? I know I really want this but if you're not comfortable-“ you roll your eyes at him. Always such a gentleman but right now you wanted him to kiss you. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt you pull him downwards and your lips collide. 

It was perfect in every sense of the word and you didn’t want to stop kissing him. Unfortunately somebody chooses that moment to open the classroom door.

“Hey what are you two doing?”

Quickly pulling away from each other you bolt. Ignoring the shouts following you. Finally you get back to the student center. You two try to catch your breath looking at one another you can’t help but laugh at one another.

“That was exciting.”

“Hey Wilbur?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you kiss me again.” He grins and swoops downwards pressing your lips together again. Pulling apart after a while you press your foreheads together. For the second time that day you two are interrupted. Wilbur groans at this.

“Can’t I have time with my Significant Other in peace?” Niki and Minx are gapping at you and you both laugh. Wilbur kisses your forehead and you rest your head against him. Minx gives you two a wolfish grin.

“We’ll look at you two. Aww cuddles up and cozy. Wilbur you hurt them and I will have your head on a pike.”

“Minx!” Niki cries out but there’s no real heat behind it.

“What you're right there with me.”

“Well I wouldn't say it aloud,” Wilbur flung his arm around your shoulder and you all grinned at each other. This was really nice. Techno soon opens the door. Wilbur hastily lets you go.

“Come on Wil we gotta go. Fucking Dream.” Wilbur goes to his brother's side. Catching your eye he gives a wink and you giggle at that.

Something told you that you would be seeing a lot more of Wilbur. Not that you were complaining. Niki giggles at the look on your face and Minx rolls her eyes. 

You wait for your brother to show up and when he does he grumbles the whole way home about the SBI. You roll your eyes and ideally think he would have to get over that soon. 

After all you and Wilbur were an item now and if things kept looking the way they did they’d be in-laws. You start laughing at that and your brother gives you a perplexed look. You wave him off. Yeah maybe getting grounded was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Pop on in over to For-Memories-Sacrfice


End file.
